The Story of Scrooge
by ThePhantomsRedRose
Summary: Scrooge has lived a dificult life of love and loss. This is his story
1. Chapter 1

Author: ThePhantomsRedRose

**Author:** ThePhantomsRedRose

**Story: **The Story of Scrooge

**Disclaimer: **Characters and themes of "A Christmas Carol" belong to Charles Dickens

**Authors Note: **This story is a project I started for my English class, but I need a little inspiration. is a great place for that, so please read and review.

Chapter 1

One dreary morning in October I could be found playing in the dirt outside of Beacham's School for Boys. It was my birthday, but nobody in the depleted school yard cared. My father was no different. After all it was he who had left me at this horrid place. It wasn't a rich boarding school; as a matter of fact, the school was a step away from an orphanage.

My mother must have loved me, make no doubt of that. She certainly didn't mean for me to end up here, but it happened nevertheless. I don't know what happened to her. My father would not tell me or the school. I wouldn't even know that my father is still alive; except, one day I snuck into the office and collected my records.

I am not a bad student. I excel at maths and sciences. The boys here hate me for that. I get a new battle wound every day from a tussle with other boys. I never begin the fights; they just come at me all at once. I'm not even cheeky like the other boys here. They just call me a swot and they start to beat on me.

Every Christmas I would imagine that a long lost relative would come take me away for the holiday. I always pictured a Brunette woman who wore a shawl. I knew it would never happen. Every year I pictured what Christmas could have been.

The clouds covered the sky, and cold air rushed through my hair introducing the flakes of snow to my forehead. I decided to go inside to the vacant dormitory. As I climbed the dust enclosed spiral staircase, I looked out the unkempt window panes at the snow. I was not as fond of snow as the other boys. They would gallivant and play in the flurry all day. They would throw soft compact snowballs at each other until their faces turned red. As the snow turned to ice, they would hit me with it on my walks to the dining hall.

When I finally reached the dorm, the hearth was left without flame. It seems even the maintenance staff had gone home for the holidays. It took me a while to get the fire started again; but once I did, I felt accomplished. I was the only one my age staying for the holidays. There were four age groups here. The nursery accepted ages one to five, the elementary group accommodating ages five to nine, the junior group accepting ages ten to fourteen, and then there was the senior group who were the high school ages fourteen to eighteen. Being eleven I belonged in the middle of the junior group.

Of course, I wish I could go home for the holidays', but I don't even know what home looks like. I haven't left this place for any reason except to take class trips to the park in science class. Maybe I excel at science, because it gets me thinking outside of the classroom.

Math keeps me occupied. Most of the kids here have toys or books to read. The only books I have are the ones assigned for classes. I do math problems whenever I get the chance. They are very entertaining, and they keep me occupied for hours. My favorite ones are the word problems that deal with money. I think it's because they mix the outside World with the fun equations of math.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: ThePhantomsRedRose

**Author**: ThePhantomsRedRose

**Disclaimer:** It's Dicken's

Chapter 2

Ten years have passed since that faithful day at the school for boys. The streets of London were aglow with the May sunlight. The smells of the streets were also in full stench. I became an Apprentice for Accountant, Charles Fezziwig. He held a small accounting firm that serviced elite clientele. Today a man named Richard Trousdale was coming to check on the status of his accounts. He was a wealthy landowner who had inherited his fortunes from his ancestors.

With accounts like this I am unable to sit in because it deals with too much money. These account's can only be trusted to the owner. I will simply be processing paperwork and making tea for Mr. Fezziwig. I got up to boil some water. It didn't take long to heat the blue tea pot. Mr. Fezziwig never changed. In my ten years with Mr. Fezziwig I had yet to see a day when he took anything but two lumps of sugar in his tea.

When I brought the cup to Mr. Fezziwig, he looked at me with the same appraising steel eyes that he crunched numbers with. His hair was always pulled back into a tail at the base of his neck. His eyebrows were bushy and brought a foreboding look to his facial structure. I wondered how someone could have such a menacing face.

Mr. Fezziwig's menacing face was nothing compared to his barking manner. Around customers he was a gentleman; but when it was just me, he would yell and get into a drunken stupor. His heart was as well fastened as his frock coat. There was only one time of year that he was jolly and that was Christmas.

Every year he would throw a grand party for friends, clients, and family. Even I was allowed to join in the festivities. There would be carols sung from the banisters of the stairs to the dining room drawers. Baubles were hung over Mr. Fezziwig's house, and in the center of all this cheer was a giant Christmas tree. It was aglow with fairy lights and ornaments of angels, deer, stars, and bulbs. Oh, what it was to be a member of that party. That was the one time of year that Mr. Fezziwig treated me as a human being. The women always wore dresses of red, green, and white velvet with their hair in curls. The men wore their best black garbs with top hats. Alas, Christmas was five months past.

"Ebenezer, with all the time you've spent in here my tea has become cold! Go and warm it quickly before Mr. Trousdale gets here!" he said; putting emphasis on the words quickly and before.

The solid oak door opened as the small bell that was fastened to it jingled. "I'll be there in a moment," I said from the kitchen as I walked away from the tea. A brunette woman I had never seen before stood in the doorway. "May I help you?" I asked the woman.

"Hello, How do you do? My name is Fanny Scrooge – Reynolds; I'm looking for my brother, Ebenezer. His old school told me to look here. You don't happen to know where he is, do you?"

"Well I don't know about your brother, but I am Ebenezer," I said introducing my self to Fanny.

"Oh well then you must be him! Blimey! I can't believe I finally get to meet you after all these years! I helped mom as she was giving birth to you. I only wish I could have done better. It was hard to handle as a nine year old. Watching mom die was the most haunting experience. She was a very kind person, Ebenezer; she would have loved you very much. I feel so bad that Dad sent you away. After all, I should have been the one to go. Mom died while she was giving birth to you, but she was in my care!" I am so sorry little Ebby!" said a sobbing Frances.

"Ebby?" I asked, wondering if this woman really was my sister. She looked to be about thirty, and our hair color matched. She was a bit shorter than I was, but that was to be expected of a woman.

"Oh sorry, I took to calling you that when I held you as a bundle in my arms. You were a very cute baby, Ebby. You had the biggest eyes and the smallest amount of hair. So tell me about your life. How did you end up working here?" Her eyes began to sparkle as she asked me with genuine interest.

"Well back when I was in school I…" I started. However it was only to become interrupted by the familiar rumble that was my boss.

"BUDGE UP EBENEZER!" Came the familiar yell, "Where the ruddy hell is my tea!"

"One moment sir!" I said. "Frances I have to go or the boss will have my head."

"Why don't you come to my place for dinner? Here's the address," She handed him a piece of paper before exiting out of the door.

I went back to the kitchen where I added the two lumps of sugar to the boiling black tea. I brought the mug, with my shaking hands, to Mr. Fezziwig. "I'm sorry it took so long sir. I was helping a potential client," I said, hoping that it would pass as a mediocre excuse.

"Scrooge, you always have some excuse. Now go file some of this paperwork, before I decide not to feed you tonight," Fezziwig said gritting his teeth menacingly.

"Oh, Mr. Fezziwig sir, would it be alright if I went to a friend's house for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Scrooge, you have no friends, you're a lowly apprentice. Who in this City would be friends with you besides another apprentice? I can't allow you to be with apprentices because they will recruit you to their jobs, and I'd prefer not to loose free labor.

"Speaking of free labor, Mr. Fezziwig; perhaps you would like to go over my contract some time soon, if you get a chance that is. You see the ten years are up, and I would really enjoy a salary or a certificate of employment," I said, wincing at my own stupidity.

"Scrooge you may go to dinner tonight and you will get your certificate, but don't expect to continue your job here because of your cheek. I want you out by the end of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: ThePhantomsRedRose

**Author**: ThePhantomsRedRose

**Disclaimer:** It's Dickens's

Chapter 3

I hurried out of the door, and found myself on the streets of London. On glancing at the city sidewalks I scrunched my nose and brought my eyes back to the front. I tried to focus on the sounds of the birds rather than the people talking about their personal lives around me. I always felt as if I were eavesdropping when I walked upon the streets. I wasn't a city boy. When I first came here, I had a hard time socializing at all, especially with a boss like Mr. Fezziwig.

My boots moved rhythmically across the crowded streets. Walking is such a natural process; left right, left right. Listening to the sounds of the footsteps takes me away. Finally, I arrive at the listed address 136 Burlington Street; and I was met by a black door. There was a flowerbox on the nearest window filled with pansies and poppies. I pulled the bell, and then knocked.

A blond haired man answered the door. He wore spectacles and a goatee. "You must be Ebenezer; I'm your brother in-law, Christopher Reynolds," He said as he grasped my hand firmly.

"It's very nice to meet you sir," I said before releasing his hand.

"Would you like to come inside? The apartment is small, but its home," Christopher said as we walked inside the door.

Frances came from the stairway in the entryway. "Hello Ebby! I'm so glad you could make it! I'm sorry that your boss got angry with you. If I knew, I wouldn't have taken so much time talking to you, and," She was cut off by Christopher's voice.

"Darling, your voice is wandering again. Ebenezer isn't going to understand a single word," Christopher said to her in a false, scolding tone. I heard galumphing upon the stair well when suddenly two faces peaked at me from behind my sister. One was a little blond boy and the other a brunette girl.

"Fanny, I didn't know you have children!" I said.

"Of course I do Ebenezer; I am thirty-seven years old! This one is Fred," She said motioning to the blond haired replica of the boys father, "and this one's Samantha," she said as the little girl tugged on her apron and hid behind her mother.

"They are lovely children. You have done well by them," I said as I admired the two kids.

"I hope you like pork roast, Ebby. It's all we had in the icebox. We need to go to the market, but we just haven't had the opportunity," My sister said cheerfully.

"I enjoy pork roast quite a bit, thank you Fanny," I remarked as I was lead to the magnificent smelling kitchen. Although it was small it was cozy. Two blue candles stood aglow as the centerpieces of the table. The dishes were blue and the glasses were engraved with little blue flowers. The pork roast looked to be a good meal. The mashed potatoes that went with it looked like swirling clouds from heaven.

"You can call me Fan, I don't believe that Fanny suits me as a name," My sister said with her eyes lit.

"Alright then, Fan it is!" I said.

We sat down at the table and my sister asked, "Why don't you say grace tonight Ebenezer?"

"Okay then," I said closing my eyes and taking their hands, "God bless this food, bless our hearts, and thank you for bringing us together to enjoy this meal, amen."

"Alright then everybody, tuck in!" Christopher said.

I didn't need telling twice, I was so peckish! Mr. Fezziwig never had this big a spread of food at my table, he took most for himself and left me with hardly any. The food was superb. Each bite made me long for more. "Blimey this is delicious Fan!" I said as she smiled back

"So Ebenezer tell us a little about yourself. I know your sister is dying to know," Christopher said glancing at his wife.

"Well, I grew up at a boy's school. I was not a social child, nor did I intend to be. I wanted to focus on my studies especially math, I've always wanted to be an accountant. That's why when I was offered my apprenticeship with Mr. Fezziwig I accepted right away. I did not know that it would be this grueling and demeaning. I feel as if I haven't learned anything past what I learned in grade school except perhaps my ability to accommodate customers," I said truthfully.

"I've heard that the apprenticeship is the hardest part of any job process. I myself am a nanny for the Upton family. You must have heard of Mr. Upton. He's the one who owns the Upton Daily Press. He takes on many apprentices, and I'm treated better than they are!" She said to me.

"So as a nanny what exactly do you do?" I asked; wondering if she just took care of kids all day.

"Oh, well mostly I teach the children because they are home-schooled. They have five! Martin, Martha, George, Charles, and Genevieve, they range from ages three to fourteen. Of course, I mostly just watch the little ones; but I work with them on their numbers and alphabet," she looked proud as she explained her position.

"So how old are Fred and Samantha?" I asked.

"I'm Seven," said a proud Samantha, "and Fred is only six!"

"'Mantha I was gonna tell I was six!" Fred whined.

"That's okay Fred," Fan said, "You can tell your ages next time."

"Okay," Fred sighed as he sunk into his chair.

"So how did you grow up Fan?" I asked with dread in my mind knowing that I was about to get the answer I had longed for all these years.

"It was okay, but before Mom died things were splendid. She was a very smart lady; she taught me everything I know. When she died giving birth to you father placed the blame on you. Of course it wasn't your fault, you were only a newborn, but his heart turned cold. He continued to blame you instead of blaming himself. I still think he has felt guilty all of these years. He never remarried. All he had was a daughter he didn't understand and a son at a school for boy's who had never met his family. I always wished he would invite you back, just for one Holiday so we could meet you, but he would never allow it.

He never allowed anything. When Christopher asked his permission to marry me he continued to say no. He only said yes when Christopher was able to pay him off. Our father certainly is stingy. I haven't seen him in years, not since we've been married. Would you care for some afters, Ebby?"

"Indeed I would! I haven't had sweets in a very long time. The only time I had them was the going away party the school throws when they release you into the world," I said wondering what surprises she had in store.

"Your father is quite the berk bloke Ebenezer," Christopher said casually.

"Chris, we don't use that language at the dinner table," Fan said as daggers shot from her eyes."Anyway Ebby, we have bath buns, biscuits, and cream cakes," Fran said gaining enthusiasm for the desserts.

"I'll take the cream cake," I said as she got the cake off of the counter and brought it to the table.

"Mummy, I want biscuits. Can I have biscuits? Please mommy," Samantha whined to her mother.

"Yes, you finished all of your dinner, go ahead," she said as she offered the plate to her children.

"Ebenezer how long do you plan on working for Mr. Fezziwig?" Christopher asked.

"Well I was just sacked today so not very long I guess," I said sheepishly.

"Perhaps I should get going to look for a job and a kip; else I may be out of luck."

"Ebenezer, you could always stay here if you needed to," Christopher offered.

"Thank you for the offer Christopher, but I think I can manage," I said slightly embarrassed that the people I had only known for a day were offering me board at their home.

"Did you see the offer in the Upton press? The one about the new counters office opening, and the man who needs a business partner?" Fan asked.

"No! Blimey! Do you have a copy of the paper? I need that address!" I enthusiastically asked.

"Oh wait that paper hasn't been published yet. You didn't here it from me but… go to 138 Havens Way," My sister said as she let me out of the door.

It was now eight o'clock. Too late to politely make a business appointment, so I went back to Mr. Fezziwig's place and locked myself in my quarters. So many new things had happened all at once. Where is my life going to go? What is this person with the counting house going to be like? All I knew was that I finally would be free from this ruddy bird cage.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: ThePhantomsRedRose

**Author**: ThePhantomsRedRose

**Disclaimer:** It's Dickens's

Chapter Four

It was nine o'clock when I came out of my quarters. The door creaked open and I shuddered. Mr. Fezziwig was standing there clad in all black, as if he were dressed for one of his dinner parties in his out-of-town estate. "Ebenezer, pardon my behavior yesterday. You've been a fine apprentice and I'll be missing you. Last night I drew up your employment papers. You are free from our contract, but if you would like you can continue working here for a salary," Mr. Fezziwig said.

Thank you Mr. Fezziwig, it's very kind of you. I have set up a meeting with someone today. I will be back later tonight. I left the room after wrapping a scarf around my neck.

I walked to Haven's Way on the border of the city, and I saw the newly renovated building. There was a rich green sign with gold flake painting. There was a blank space and then the name & Marley. Alas, how I pictured my name in that sign. It became apparent to me after a few minutes of staring at the sign I began to stare into a face. In the window was a brunette man with dark eyes. He must have been in his forties because his hair was starting to grey. He wore a beard and a top hat, and he had a pair of foggy half spectacles that he must have worn for viewing small numbers. He wore a waistcoat and a pigtail. The man walked to the door and opened it to greet me.

"We won't be open for another month; I still need a business partner," the man said.

"I've just received my employment papers, I'm Ebenezer Scrooge; and I would like to work here," I said, hoping I wasn't being to forward.

"Let's see, your record looks good, but I'm not sure how I feel about starting a new business with someone who hasn't done work as an accountant up until this point. However, clerks learn fast, and it looks like you've worked on some small accounts. That's probably all we are going to get at the beginning. I think we've made a deal Scrooge! Welcome to Scrooge and Marley! I'm Marley" he said, accepting my resume. "Scrooge, do you have a place to stay? I just recently inherited property from my father and I know the feeling of being lost after an apprenticeship. You are more than welcome to stay with me," He offered generously.

"That would be splendid! Thank you Mr. Marley," I said once again, feeling a tad bit awkward at the prospect of living with someone I had only known for a short time.

"The business still won't be open for a month because there is still a lot of work to be done in here. I was working on waxing the floor in the meeting room before you got here. Shall I bring you for a tour? This is the foyer. That's the clerk's room, and there's your office. Then there is my office. To the back is the meeting room. If you want to start in tomorrow you can. For now you should concentrate on moving from your apprenticeship," he said graciously

"Here's the address of the property and here's some money for a carriage to take you there. I assume you don't have very much stuff. When you get there, the door should be unlocked. The set of rooms upstairs to the right shall be yours. The house is quite big, almost the size of a small mansion, I hope you don't get lost," Marley said.

I walked out of the door, and began my walk back to Fezziwig's. Marley had given me more than enough money to take a cab there to get my things, but I fancied a nice walk to get my emotions in order before I moved into my new abode.

When I reached Mr. Fezziwig's, I noticed that he was in the office. I grabbed my things and left a note of thanks in my quarters. When I went on the street, I called over a carriage being pulled by two bulky chestnut horses. They wore blinders and tail bags. The carriage master opened the doors for me, and he helped me load in my suitcase, then he hopped upon his pedestal outside the carriage. It began to rain lightly, but the sun was still shining as it often does in May. Fields of anemones, primrose, asphodel, foxgloves, aster of every color, and violets stretched before my eyes.

Right before the carriage took a turn, my eyes caught on to the prettiest thing in one of the fields. She had dark brown hair with red highlights from days in the sun. Her eyes were expressive when she looked up to view the cab. She carried a basket and many clippings of flowers were inside. She wore a grass stained apron and flat shoes that were suitable for walking in the fields. I leaned out the window to get a better look at her, but it was too late.

We had turned the corner and we were now going past a disheveled barn that had been overturned with more flowers in the fields. Finally, the cab arrived at the given address. Marley had been right; the house really was a small mansion. I opened the carriage door, and I grabbed my luggage. I thanked the cab driver, and I paid him the portion of the money that he required. Then I began the ominous first steps towards the building. I pulled on the door knob. It was unlocked just as Marley had said.

I went up a stairway that was wide enough to fit a locomotive, and I turned to the right. At first I entered a sitting room. At one end was an ornately decorated fireplace, depicting biblical figures and images. There were a few couches in the room as well as a small kitchenette. The hearth roared warmly with a fire. Next to the hearth was a door to the lumber room. There was another door at the end of the room and that lead to the entrance to my bedroom.

There was an intricately embroidered velvet green comforter depicting scenes of swirling golden dragons upon the green fabric. The hangings around the mahogany bed were of white lace. I unpacked my night gown and slippers upon the bed. There was a wardrobe across from the bed that was wide enough to be the size of a small boat. I hung up the few articles of clothing on the hangers. I set a few personal toiletries upon a dresser with a mirror, which I would not use very frequently.

In the corner of the room was a chair of the same green velvet as the bed. Next to the chair were a book case, another fireplace, and a tea table. The lighting in the rooms was quite nice with the burning fireplaces and candelabras. neighboring the room was a bathroom. I had never lived in a house with this kind of grandeur. My bedroom was bigger than the common-room at the boy's school.

I quickly became fond of the books that filled the shelves. I felt that under normal circumstances I would want to sit in the chair and read for hours. However, it was not normal circumstances. I got up, went down the stairs, past the door to the wine cellar, and back to the front door. I grabbed an umbrella from the stand next to the door, and exited the door to go find the intriguing girl from the fields.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: ThePhantomsRedRose

**Author**: ThePhantomsRedRose

**Disclaimer:** It's Dickens's

Chapter 5

As I walked the dirt roads into the town of Davenport, I passed many shops. First I went pass Tilley's Tea. Then, I went pass the town library which connected to the town hall. Although the town was not far from London, it possessed the small town charm that was a trait of the countryside. Aside from all the hubbub of the town were the picturesque pastures. Even Marley's house had a barn. Many people sat at a gentle canter upon the weathered roads. The perfume of afternoon snapdragons wafted outside of Lyla's Flower Shop. I closed my eyes and allowed the smell to embrace me. I was guided out of this gentle vision by a voice asking, "May I help you?" The words meet my ears like a bow to a string and I realized surely this must be the voice of the one from the fields.

Upon opening my eyes I realized that nobody was there. I was still standing outside the door and nobody was upon me. Such is the trouble of a young man. I still found myself drawn to the shop, so I cautiously stepped in. After all, it is practically unheard of for a man of my age to be in a flower shop if he is single.

Beyond the sunflowers was the sight I had been waiting for. A grass stained apron over a yellow sundress adorned the body of the girl from the fields. Deep brown eyes met mine and I smiled like a smitten puppy.

"Hello, I'm Belle Fairmont. Is there anything I can get for you Mr.…?" She hesitated, lacking the knowledge to finish her question

"Scrooge," I said as I compared her name with the tone of her voice. Her voice sounded like the bells ringing from chapel on Sunday. I didn't go to chapel, but something about her made me want to.

"Well then, something for the Misses perhaps?" Belle asked with a curious air.

"There is no Mrs. Scrooge," I said, trying my hardest not to sound like I was suggesting anything. "While I was walking down the street I caught the sent of snapdragons through the air, when I followed my nose it lead me straight here. I just couldn't help myself I speculate," I said with a gentle smirk.

Her smile caressed her cheekbones in a way that was normally only found in royalty. As she turned her head, her face became aglow with the light reflected off of an orange vase. She looked stunning and I could not take my eyes off of her. I pictured myself at one of Fezziwig's balls with her in my arms. I heard her laughing and it sounded like the sounds of sleigh bells on a carriage.

Then I wondered, _why was she laughing at all?_ I pulled back to reality once again realizing she was trying to suppress the laughter that was directed at my glazed face.

"I'm terribly sorry; I seem to have gone off into my own world again," I said, offering a sheepish smile.

"That's all right Mr. Scrooge," She said as she twirled a tendril of hair around her pinky finger.

"Well Ms. Fairmont, I do hope I will be seeing you about town," I said hopefully.

"I am quite sure you will, Good day Mr. Scrooge," She smiled as I walked back out the door and on to the streets of the country side.

As I walked back to my new home I smiled at the light drizzle coming from the sky, although it was raining the sun still shone and I caught a glimpse of a rainbow over the fields I first saw her in.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: ThePhantomsRedRose

**Author**: ThePhantomsRedRose

**Disclaimer:** It's Dickens's

Chapter 6

Months had passed since that day in the flower shop. The lilies had gone away as did most of the spring and summer flowers. However, the September sunflowers bloomed brightly. I was now working full time at my Scrooge and Marley accounting firm. I had begun the process of courting Belle. I found it difficult to get her presents because she worked at the flower shop, so I had to resort to chocolate. I might have forgotten about the wonders of chocolate, except that my sister happened to remind me at our last dinner.

The sun shone brightly, casting heat upon the already warm autumn. I was so nervous that my hands were shaking as I dipped my quill into the ink to sign papers. I shuffled around in my office putting my hands in my pocket to check that the small box was still there. For the eighth time that hour I withdrew the box, set it on my desk and starred at it. The box was of blue and silver velvet, the same colors as the bonnet I had gotten Belle last week.

I had yet another urge to open the box. I had already opened it multiple times last night and this morning to ensure that everything was perfect. I couldn't help myself, I slipped open the clasp on the side and prodded the box open. Inside was the diamond engagement ring I bought for Belle two weeks ago. The ring wasn't elaborate, but it was all I could afford without going over budget. I didn't think the price of the ring mattered much, just the thought. After all, wouldn't a woman want to know that her future husband had saved money for their life together rather than spending it all on a ring?

Fan had urged against getting a cheap ring because she didn't think Belle would like it, but, what does she know anyways? She had only met her two times over the past few months. I knew Belle, and I didn't think my ring decision would come back to haunt me. I planned on proposing to her that evening in a restaurant over looking the Thames River. It wasn't too fancy, but it was a step above the pub next to the accounting firm. Over the course of the day I only tinkered on a few accounts. As soon as it was five o'clock I sprung from my chair and pestered Marley to get ready to go back home so I could get ready. He was letting me use the carriage tonight and for that I was quite grateful.

When we got back home I changed into stable clothes so I could switch out the horses for the carriage. I selected the two other horses in the barn. Both were white and relatively small cart horses. I got them to stay in front of the house. I ran back up the stairs and changed into my best eveningwear. I combed my hair back and applied some cologne to my neck. I gargled mouth wash and placed the ring in the pocket of my new jacket.

Marley wished me luck as I headed out the door to go pick up Belle. When I got to her family's small farm house I steadied the horses to the carriage hook and went to the door to go and get her. She came out wearing a beautiful white and yellow gown. I had told her to dress nicely, but she looked even more beautiful than I ever could have imagined.

She sat beside me as we rode into the city. My mouth was exceedingly dry and I couldn't wait to get some champagne at the restaurant. Belle and I talked about various things, but the conversation felt much tenser than our usual banter. I tried hard as I might to make sure I didn't noticeably perspire.

When we finally got into the city I could see a sense of wonder in Belle's eyes. I didn't understand why. The city was filthy compared to our country life, and she had been before. Somehow, I think she sensed what was coming.

Upon entering the restaurant we were seated at a window seat overlooking the Thames. I asked the waiter for a bottle of Champaign and some menus. We both decided on pork roasts. After we ordered, I finally regained courage and asked her to marry me. She threw her face to her hands and cried. This was such a disappointment! She didn't want to marry me. I got up to leave the table when she finally said, "yes," upon hearing that beautiful sound I bolted to her side and engulfed her in a hug. I just knew that we were going to be so happy together, nothing could stand in our way.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: ThePhantomsRedRose

**Author**: ThePhantomsRedRose

**Disclaimer:** It's Dickens's

Chapter 7

The February air whirled through the upstairs of the chapel. There was a light snow falling from the clouded skies down to the blanket of pre-existing snow. I got ready in one spire of the small church while Belle got ready in the other. I couldn't wait to see her, but I knew I mustn't.

A knock at the door signaled that my best man, Robert Marley, was there. "You can come in Robert," I said as I adjusted my lapel for a third time before pinning on a red rose. When we were ready I headed downstairs to the chapel. The walls and pews were covered in bouquets of yellow lilies and red roses, Belle's favorite flowers. The altar was dashed with golden ribbons and cream colored candles. Every thing was perfect for our big day.

Later, I was standing at the front of the church, listening to the beginnings of Wagner's Bridal Chorus waiting for Belle to approach. There she was standing in all of her beauty. The dress was beautiful in white, with bows that lined the frills of the bustle. She walked in tempo slowly and gracefully until she was finally beside the priest and I.

The rest was a bit of a blur, but it was a very happy blur. Spinning swirling thoughts and pledges of love and beauty filled my vows.

From that moment on I knew we'd be happy forever; that is, until I woke from my dream.


End file.
